taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Ground
"Holy Ground" is a song by Taylor Swift, taken from her fourth studio album, Red. It was written by Swift herself, while the production was handled by Jeff Bhasker. It serves as the eleventh track on the album. It is rumored to be about Joe Jonas, because, interpreting, the song talks about a relationship that hurt her a lot, but looking back, it was good; and it happened with Joe, because they got communication back. Critical reception The song was generally well-received, with some critics highlighting it as a stand-out track. Chris Willman of the The Hollywood Reporter cited "Holy Ground" as "one of the two or three finest tracks" of the album, and remarked that the "driving drum and rhythm guitar ... grab your attention from the first verse to the last". In Idolator's review of Red, Sam Lansky called "Holy Ground" "the most startling song on the album" due to strong lyricism and dynamic production: "A storming drum beat brings a sense of urgency that Swift’s sprawling soft-rock productions have rarely had. But the lyrics are classic Swift, with a couplet that’s brilliantly tight and so obvious it seems like it should have been the hook in a thousand pop songs already: “Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through/But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you.” "'' Slant Magazine'' praised that "the driving rhythm section on "Holy Ground" reflects Swift's reminiscence of a lover who "took off faster than a green light, go."" and noted before that that "the tracks that work best are those on which the production is creative and contemporary in ways that are in service to Swift's songwriting." Hidden message Hidden message: When you came to the show in SD. Taylor played an Oct. 20, 2011 date in San Diego on The Speak Now World Tour. Those who followed her arm lyrics from show to show wondered if there was a narrative, and this song only encourages that dangerous idea. Leading up to the San Diego show, Swift's mood changed and the arm lyrics became more cheerful. The good feelings lasted for several weeks. Some speculate that this song may be about mending old broken bridges with Joe Jonas -- though, only as friends. Lyrics I was reminiscing just the other day, While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away. Back to a first-glance feeling on New York time. Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme. Took off faster than a green light, go, Yeah you skip the conversation when you already know. I left a note on the door with a joke we’d made, And that was the first day. And darling, it was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground. Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress, We had this big wide city all to ourselves. We blocked the noise with the sound of ‘I need you’, And for the first time I had something to lose. And I guess we fell apart in the usual way. And the story’s got dust on every page, But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now. And I see your face in every crowd. Cause darling, it was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground. Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. It was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground. Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room. But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you. Category:Red songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Lyrics